nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Dreams
In Cheese Dreams, the player is the moon, who has been captured by giant space mice obsessed with cheese. Story Beginning The moon was sleeping when suddenly a giant space mouse ship came and swallowed him! Now the moon has to escape the ship. Ending The moon finally escapes the mouse ship. Just after doing this both the moon and the mouse ship are swallowed by an even bigger space cat ship. Levels 1 At the start of the level, there are two paths. The one going up leads towards the goal, and the other leads to stars. Over the slopes, and after leaping off the spring, there is a slow mouse. Jumping over the mouse and onto the spring will bring the Moon to the next part. Then hop over the spikes to the finish point. 2 At the start of the level, there are two ledges. One leads towards the goal, the other leads to stars. Over the slopes past the right ledge, there are two fans and a spring. Getting to the ledge is a matter of gaining speed. Past this is a wall of fans and a spring. To get onto the ledge the player must carefully control the Moon to use not too much speed and not too little. Down the path is a small pit of spikes. Past that is a fan and a slow mouse. This is another matter of gaining speed. Up the path from there is a ball. The player must roll the ball into place then get over a fan to the finish point. 3 At the start of the level there is a small spike pit. Down the path the player must go through the pipe to avoid some fast mice. Down the path and over a pit there are some disappearing spikes. Past these there is a pipe which must be used to climb an otherwise unscalable ledge. The player then must use another pipe's elevation to get over some mice of various types, do the same with some spikes, then deal with some disappearing spikes. Then the player must jump into a pipe that leads to stars, return with elevation, and enter another pipe leading to the finish point. 4 At the start of the level there are several platform wheels. The player must climb them and slide through the pipe to another area. Here, the crank wheel is introduced. The wheel is empty, so it's easy to turn. Past the door there are several platform wheels to cross over and down the hall there is a crank wheel containing a mouse with a mouse patrolling the floor. Behind the door is the finish point. 5 The level starts with several giant steps with springs. As a joke, in this level the moon ponders why his thoughts keep appearing on the signs. Down the path, there is a moving platform. In this area, the player must hit the key pad to the lower-left, then go back and bounce up the platforms. Then continue by jumping onto the rocket cage which will lead you to the finish point. 6 The level starts with the introduction of anti-gravity switches. The player must hit the switch, flip gravity, and enter a pit full of stars. The player can then just continue on, or get the stars around the pit, bouncing around and using the cannons. Down the path and over the slopes, there are some spikes. These spikes vary in the disappearing/reappearing kind and the normal kind. Down the path there is a slow mouse, a pipe crossing under a pit with melted cheese on the ceiling and another pipe. Then, there is an area with one hump of spikes on the ceiling, and one on the floor. The player must go through the area, flip gravity, and go back, where the player can now access a short pipe on the ceiling. Down the path, the player must pass a slow mouse, flip gravity, and continue on. Here, there is a moving platform, which must be crossed, and, down the path, a ball. The ball must be moved into place to a ledge on the left side, where the finish point is. 7 Level seven starts out with a few hills with stars above. Next is a sign explaining the switch before the player, which will unlock the gate, which will stay unlocked. Next is a room with a rubber ball in it and a sign stating that not all switches are alike, and that some require constant pressure. This requires the player to move the ball onto the switch, opening the gate. After that, the next section has one switch and two gates, and the gate that the switch unlocks is above the switch. There is a cannon to help the player get to the gate, and a ball is near the top on a platform, which can be pushed onto the switch. In the next room the switch to the other gate is there, and the player must roll the ball across a pit of spikes. Finally, after the spikes, the finish switch is on a ledge. 8 There are a lot of pipes in this level. The player must use the first pipe he sees to boost him to a platform. After a little climbing the player must enter another pipe. Then he must use the pipe as a boost to reverse the gravity. The player must then enter another, upside-down pipe and turn the gravity back to normal. Before the player goes into the pipe, he must climb the platforms to move the mouse off the pipe. Then the player must use the pipe as a boost to the finish switch. 9 In this level, the player must manipulate several turning platform wheels to get to the top of the level. After a few wheels, there are also crank wheels that have mice in them running in the opposite direction. Also, the gates which the crank wheels unlock can only be reached by cannons, making it harder to get past them. Once the moon stops moving the wheels to open the gates, the mice will run in the other direction to close them. At the top is the finish point. 10 In level ten, the player uses cannons to get past several obstacles. First they must rebound off a wall. Next the cannon must rebound off the wall, but with the danger of spikes. The next cannon requires the player to fire the cannon over a tall tower with spikes on top. The next cannon leads to another cannon which leads to two more, but both with the hazard of push pins being thrown of a crevice in the wall. The next cannon Interactive Objects These are things that help the moon reach otherwise unreachable places, increase score, or lessen health. Stars Springs Spikes (Cheese Dreams) Fans Pipes (Cheese Dreams) Platform Balls Wheels Wheels have a purple wire trailing from them. Turning them clockwise opens doors. Sometimes these wheels contain mice which turn the wheel the other way resulting in the Moon having to spin it more. Moving Platforms These platforms move in a direction. They are used to carry the Moon to places it can't get by itself. Controlled Moving Platforms These platforms will always move up and left or right a little depending on the side you jump on. Staying in the center just keeps the platform moving straight up. Rocket Cages These move up and down and can squash the moon, but are usually just used to get past obstacles. Anti-Gravity Switches These shift gravity to either up or down, depending on which direction it is already. Cannons These will shoot the moon in any direction depending on the way it's facing when it's fired. Black Cannons These cannons are black and rotate faster than the normal ones do Melted Cheese Melted Cheese will kill the moon if he touches it, no matter how many hits he'd already taken. Key Switches There are two types of key switches. The more common type needs to be pushed and keep being pushed. The second type just needs to be pushed once for the gate to open. Gates These are green and can only be opened by key switches and crank wheels. Goal Switches Touching a goal switch completes the level. Enemies There are two kinds of enemies. Slow mice and Fast mice. Slow mice move at a slow place and look simple. Fast mice are white and pink and move faster than the normal ones. Controls *Move Left: Left Arrow Key *Move Right: Right Arrow Key *Shoot Cannons: Space Bar Category:Cheese Dreams Category:Main Games Category:Games